Sandy Palms
The Anonymous Author Nepthys, known to most by her pen name Sandy Palms, is a popular author and story teller across Oustomia. She is most known for her best selling series The Sands of Time, as well as the series' companions series Puzzles and Riddles of Kivath. Once an adventurer herself, Nepthys retired from travelling after her friends passed away one by one. Hiding herself away from the world for over a millennia, Nepthys would one day reunite with the rest of the world through a pen name, Sandy Palms, and would go on to write a wildly popular series of fantasy and riddle novels. A Retelling of The Past From a young age, Nepthys loved the thrill of exploration and sought untold secrets and treasures across the world. She would travel far and wide, hiding her identity to all but a select few adventuring companions. She cherished the time she spent journeying and grew close to her companions. However, no matter what she tried and how hard she searched, she could not find a way to prevent her dearest friend from withering away from old age. In her grief, Nepthys hid away from the world, building a hidden, underground shrine to her lost and fallen friends. For a thousand years she would guard this shrine, warding of explorers and tomb raiders, until one days she met a wandering elf named Silque. She bonded with this elf, who shared her grief of lost friends throughout the ages. The two shared their stories and Silque, impressed by Nepthys' past exploits and moved by her sadness, suggested that she write a book about her old companions and their journeys. While Nepthys declined to write specifically about her friends, she took up the mantle of writing a series about a long running family of adventuring elves in an attempt to combine both her own story as well as the story of her new friend Silque. She adopted the pen name Sandy Palms to hide her identity and, before she knew it, her series grew more and more popular over a short period of forty-two years. Sands of Time Sands of Time ''is Sandy Palms' first and most popular series. It follows the story of the Norrevalsa clan, a family of elven merchants who, for centuries, kept an ancient, holy artifact hidden from the forces of evil. The series spans many generations and follows the exploits of especially exceptional members of the clan, notably the young and plucky half-elven archer Trilovi and the fan favorite enchantress Lylac. The series is well known for its wild exploits and down to earth characters. ''Riddles of Kivath The Riddles of Kivath ''series began a few years after the first ''Sands of Time ''novel was published. It contained a collection of riddles, thought experiments, and puzzles. It was never intended to be a long running series and was most Sandy Palms wishing to share her life long love of puzzles. The series became wildly popular among fans of the ''Sand of Time ''series, as it contained many riddles which contained author's notes and behind the scenes information about the ''Sands of Time series as well as teasers for the next book to be published. With this unexpected success, Sandy continued the series as a companions piece to the ''Sands of Time ''series as well as other novels Sandy wrote. Eventually, the books became longer, containing answers to fan questions and publishing information, and the series was renamed ''Puzzles and Riddles of Kivath, ''continuing for over three decades. The Fan Reactions After several decades of success with her writing career, Sandy Palms garnered a large following of fans across the continents of Oustomia and Sheng. Many of her fans developed their own subculture, including story theories, ships, and riddle solving strategies. A large number of her fans are quite dedicated and have gone to great lengths to discover Sandy's identity. Despite her secretive nature, many have been able to rather easily deduce that she is in fact a sphinx from Kivath. Some of her most rabid fans have even made expeditions into the dangerous deserts of Kivath to find her, a number of whom having died in the attempt. Theme Sandy Palms' theme song and the theme of the ''Sands of Time ''series (if it were adapted into a movie or some shit).Category:NPC Category:NPCs Category:Npc